memorialapisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingdalhre
"...And to Ingdalhre, through Ardek's wastes of ash and snow he brought them, to the Petrified Forests of the south pole and the realm of Awthalwych, King of the Giants, and Sama Firstborn." -Tristrom Four-Fingers, ancient Agreon Cartographer Ingdalhre Home to the legendary Skogweir, a tribe of humans descended from forest giants and humans, Ingdalhre is an ancient city of bold warriors, master builders, grizzled explorers, and cunning (if a bit spoony) bards. Far to the south and well removed from civilization, the city itself is located at the center of the Bonebark Forest--the largest of the petrified woods found dotting the Ardek continent. Built within and around a massive sinkhole, Ingdalhre's people reside along the walls of the depression in carved out spires and feasting halls. At the bottom of the sinkhole are geothermal springs which serve as the lifeblood of the Skogweir, sustaining them in the heart of what many consider to be an inhospitable and godforsaken land. Historians debate on the age of Ingdalhre's oldest structures but records indicate habitation within the sinkhole and around the springs as one of Agreon's earliest permanent settlements. Government and Military The Golden Council Officially a kingdom with a royal family which can trace its lineage directly to Sama and Awthalwych, the city is more often than not ruled by a loose collection of different family patriarchs and matriarchs, various guild representatives, Judiciors, military commanders, ice-wizards, and other powerful leaders. The Golden Council, as this collection is called, holds 42 seats with an equal divide of elected and inherited councilor positions. All laws, policies, and decrees are decided upon by the Golden Council and in the rare case of a decision requiring a tie-breaker the king is given a swing vote. Members of the Golden Council are identified by the gold they wear, be it in their clothing or jewelry, as the metal is reserved solely for council members. The Awthalma Dynasty 200 years ago the Golden Council was formed after the tyranny of King Kurnad, the madness of King Venat, and the subsequent incompetence of Queen Briwren. Political power was taken from the royal family by demand of the people and the other noble houses, leaving the royal Ingdalhre line devoid of influence beyond symbolic and ceremonial purposes. However, with the recent accomplishments of Warrior-Queen Oryx the people of Ingdalhre have come to find an inspiring, if somewhat-limited executive administration from the House of Awthalma. The Judiciors of Ingdalhre Serving as the city's sacred protectors and judicial branch, the Judiciors are a mysterious and militarized order of knights charged with keeping the peace and serving justice. They answer only to the Golden Council and hold tremendous influence over the city's people as not only respected warriors but also as moral leaders. The Guilds Craftsmen, merchants, and various interest groups of all kinds have formed guilds to better accomplish their goals and often these guilds own distinct districts within Ingdalhre and act as quasi-governments within their respective spheres, some even supporting privatized troops of mercenaries and adventurers. The most prominent guilds in Ingdalhre include the Miner's League, the Spice and Salt Alliance, and the Bardic Symphony. Most noble houses are also grouped with the guilds as they often control their own networks of trade and production.